Of Cylons & Yoga Moves
by AdamaGirl
Summary: New Caprica... Fluffy, and very sexy pillow talk and actions between Bill & Laura during the missing year during Seasons 2 & 3. This fits in with my multi-chapter story titled, Babies, but easily stands alone.


_**Disclosure: I do not own BSG, or any of its characters, yet they live on in my heart. SO SAY WE ALL!**_

 _ **A/N: This is a sort of companion piece to my multi-chapter work, Babies. It's my first attempt at writing something really-really spicy, so I thought it would be best to be posted on its own, and with a rating of M, just in case. See more notation at the end.**_

NEW CAPRICA

Exhausted, they collapsed on the narrow bed, laying side-by-side as best possible. They were going to kill each other if they continued to go on like this, but neither party really gave a damn.

After all, this had happened before- it would most certainly happen again.

"Gods, Laura. Have you always been this good?"

The woman laughed throatily, while absently playing with her lover's dog tags. The twin brass pieces rested coolly between her naked breasts. He'd given them to her to wear for temporary, not wanting them to hit her in the chin as he vigorously moved over her.

"I'd like to think so, Bill. Though the same could be asked of you."

The admiral wiped the sweat from his face, and exhaled deeply. They were officially two hours into his latest three days of shore leave, and already William Adama could feel the stresses of his rank and duty as they drained away.

Turning on his right side, Bill propped himself on an elbow and admired the goddess next to him. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was a flowing mass of unruly curls. Speaking in Tauron, he told her that everything he'd ever been- before the Fall and even what he was prior to their joining, amounted to a shadow of his current self. Laura Roslin, ex-president and now pioneering school teacher, had changed everything in him.

" _You make everything right in my life, Laura. My heart. My soul. I've never known such a feeling. At one time I thought I did- with Lee and Zak's mother. I did love her, but this- what we have together... it's different. I suppose it should_ _scare me, but it doesn't. With you, I am free."_

"And that means?"

"I shoulda jumped your bones far sooner."

Laura hummed while mentally cursing herself for not taking Tauron in either high school or college. Somehow she didn't quite believe the translation. While she was sure Bill's reply was no doubt true, his tender emotions belied the rather flippant nature of his statement.

"I wish," Laura stated, playing along. "But we were at different places then. My cancer. The election. Everything with the fleet. We were both too busy."

Bill placed a kiss to her moist shoulder, enjoying the salty taste of her on his tongue. "We're not busy now, are we?"

"No." She moved closer, stretching her length against his, and brushed a kiss to his temple.

"Good, because I'm starting to have an idea about something."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Feeling herself being turned slightly to her side, Laura giggled and spooned into Bill as he growled possessively and draped a heavy arm around her narrow waist.

"Mmm," she purred in approval as his hand came to rest on her bare abdomen, while she gently kneaded his biceps with hers. "I've missed this. Missed you."

Bill huffed as he nuzzled and nipped at his favored target, scraping her shoulder with his mustache in the process. "Missed you more."

Anticipating his next intentions, Laura made a grab for Bill's large and wandering hand, before he could begin a full-on tickle assault of her delicate skin. Kissing the pulse of his wrist and palm, she slowly moved on to suckle his fingers. Tasting herself on each digit, Laura remembered vividly where they had been and what they'd been doing, not even an hour before.

Undaunted by her naughty attempt to distract him, Bill rooted his other arm beneath her form, and gently stroked at her ribs with his free hand. When the woman's skin began to shiver from his touch, he deftly moved on to trace the perfect oval of her navel. Bill grinned into Laura's shoulder blades as her quiet pleas for him to stop made the gradual transition to full on moans of need.

The hot, late afternoon air of New Caprican summer didn't allow for sudden movements, which was just fine by the lovers' standards. Neither party was in a hurry. Both were content to let nature take the wheel, as they'd been doing since Founder's Day.

He caressed her breasts. She toyed with his feet.

"I'd give a thousand cubits for a bowl of ice, right about now."

"If we were on Galactica, we'd have them."

"If we were on Galactica," Bill corrected, "I'd be in the CIC listening to Saul bitch about Ellen wanting to move down here."

"This is true," agreed Laura as she reached back to feather his thick hair. "So I guess we'll just have to make do with what we have."

Still behind her, Bill dipped his head beneath her arm to claim a rosy peaked nipple in his hungry mouth. "Damn," he mockingly winced as her giggles filled his ears.

Their bodies were a perfect contrast in opposites. As he was hardened muscle and naturally tan, she was softly curved and pale. Pressed together, such as they were, Bill was yang to Laura's yin. It felt right and true, the way the Gods must have intended.

Laura smiled as Bill's cock stirred to life, ready to play again. Its wet tip pressed into the small of her back.

"Things _are_ good between us, aren't they?" Adding emphases, she wriggled herself suggestively.

"Yeah," he rasped in reply. Fisting a hand in her auburn mane, Bill bared the back of Laura's neck in order to fully plunder the intoxicating scent he constantly craved. "Are you too sore to go again?"

Wordlessly, she shook her head.

"You should be." Tentatively, he teased a thumb and an index finger at her source, finding her slick and throbbing.

Laura opened her thighs wider, allowing for more of Bill's touch. "Maybe it's the Cylon blood in me," she suggested in a return to their previous conversation regarding her sexual prowess.

He chuckled at the notion. A year prior, she would not have made such a statement. Even in joking. New Caprica had changed her, as it had changed a lot of people.

"Maybe. Though I doubt that stem cells from the Agathon child have given you any characteristics of our enemy." Bill retreated slightly and enjoyed the view of his lover's silhouette in the fading light. "I've yet to see your spine glow."

"What?"

"The Skin-Jobs' spines glow red in orgasm," he explained while gently pushing Laura onto her stomach so that he could kiss the swells of her bottom.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Helo."

Laura rolled her eyes. When it all boiled down, the majority of the Colonial Fleet was a bunch of over sexed sixteen-year-olds running around in blue uniforms. "Dare I ask when you learned of this?" she asked, slightly annoyed but equally intrigued all the same.

Bill redirected his path upward, along Laura's back, with the occasional sideways detour to the soft globes of her breasts, which were pressed into the tired mattress. "At Karl's bachelor party... the ambrosia was flowing, and he just kind of let it slip... I've never seen Starbuck at such a loss for words..."

"I still can't believe you let them marry," Laura said of the captain and the Cylon Eight that currently resided in the special cell of Galactica's brig. Despite all the hell she'd put him through, Bill still held a soft spot for Sharon. It was an ongoing bone of contention between Laura and him, and one they chose rarely to speak of.

"Everyone should have the chance to be connected, in some way, to the one they love. Don't you agree?"

It was hard to protest such a notion, especially as the object of her own heart's desire was nipping tenderly at the back of her neck. Laura could feel the weight of Bill as he captured her between his parted knees. "You're not playing fair," she told him.

"Wasn't trying to," he said honestly.

She hummed as Bill licked the shell of her left ear. Her pulse quickened in time to his, and she felt herself go all open and ready.

Pleased with himself, the man grinned and lovingly kissed the top of her head. "I'm not as limber as you, _Teach_. I just thought if I took you from behind, I could see, if in fact, your spine glowed red."

"Sure thing, _Husker_ ," Laura groaned into the pillow while considering her lover's words.

The more she thought about it, the more his explanation sounded awfully chauvinistic.

Yes, New Caprica had indeed changed people. Bill included. As time had passed since their people's colonization of the planet, Laura had noticed that her normally quiet and reserved military officer had somehow morphed into that of a one-track minded, rutting bull.

Not that she was complaining. The sex was nothing short of amazing, and Laura loved seeing Bill happy and carefree. Downtime on-world was good for him. Each visit brought a newer, looser version of the man she had come to so adore over the past year.

 _Take you from behind_ , he'd said.

Not that it wasn't necessarily a good idea, which quite possibly it was, but that was beside the point.

It should not have bothered her, but it did. Perhaps it was their change in stations. She no longer outranked William Adama, at least publicly and professionally. A small part of Laura missed that, much to her surprise. Her body tensed, and she began to simmer over the idea.

Well, two could play at that game.

"So you're the satyr and I'm the forest nymph?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of stallion and mare... but yeah... something like that..."

Laura bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself focused on her end game.

No easy task when his breath warmed her body, and his fingers splayed possessively over her mound. He dipped inside her folds, teased at her clit. Laura instinctively arched her back and raised her hips to an angle, allowing Bill to further stoke her throbbing within.

"Husker?" she asked, again using his pilot's call sign.

"Yeah, Teach?" he answered, dragging the familiar out with hoarse seduction.

"I need you."

"I know."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Laura felt her time coming soon. As much as she hated having to say the word, she did. "Please."

"Yes, Sir."

Glancing over her shoulder, Laura watched as Bill rocked back on his knees. His erection was flush against his abs, belying his unofficial title of Old Man. "Gods, Bill. Your stamina never ceases to amaze me. Maybe it's you that has the glowing spine."

He glared at her insubordination, then playfully flashed a toothy grin. "I'm no frakkin' Cylon, Laura. This is all your doing, I assure you."

Turning more, she watched enviously as he took himself in his hands, coating his length with her own moisture. With closed eyes, Bill leaned back and worked his shaft, thumbing the head and making sure every inch was greased sufficiently.

Laura rolled to her back, supporting herself on her elbows. She licked her lips. "You're enjoying yourself way too much," she told him as he gripped his testicles. It was something she wanted desperately to be doing herself.

"I just want you to be comfortable," he replied gruffly. Bill's eyes remained closed, his body taut. "Besides, old habits die hard. When I'm not here with you, I have to resort to other measures to pass the time."

She smiled wistfully. "I know the feeling."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Bill smiled widely, turned on by that bit knowledge.

She swore he grew in length by another inch.

Laura reached for a pillow and rose to her knees, grateful for the solid, unmoving futon mattress below them. She moved slowly towards him, not wanting to disturb the human sculpture before her.

Zeus At Play, could have been the title.

Deftly, Laura bent herself around him, placing the pillow at the foot of the bed. The action afforded her a great view of Bill's ass, up close and in person. Laura giggled as she resisted kissing one of his bare posterior cheeks.

The melodic, feminine sound roused him from his personal reverie. Slowly, Bill opened his eyes to find Laura on her knees before him. Slightly confused, he watched wordlessly as she replaced one of his hands with her own, around his hardened steel.

By the time the admiral realized what was happening, it was in fact, too late.

Her free hand on Bill's shoulder, Laura forced him down, tossing him flat onto his back. He landed with a thud and a yelp, his head resting on the pillow, and his legs bent at the knees.

"What the–"

Laura moved over Bill, settling herself astride him. "The stallion & mare are highly overrated."

"Gods, woman," he groaned, his face contorted in abject pain. His hips and knees and quads were all screaming, and his back felt as though it was split in two. He could barely breathe. "Now who's not playing fair?"

"Poor baby." Laura reached behind herself, and massaged his tightened thighs. "You should join one of my fitness classes. A bit of yoga would do you good."

The idea made him whimper.

"I want to _see you_ , Bill." She bent to place gentling kisses to his closed eyelids, cheeks, and mouth. "I miss you so much when we're apart. Imagination and fantasy can only go so far." Her hands caressed his chest, tracing his scars with the softest of fingertips.

She was lightness, personified, and when she took his member in her grasp, he lost all sense of earlier discomfort. "I want that too, Laura," he replied with honesty.

"Good." Deftly, she took him inside her, their previous inquest for glowing spines be dammed.

Their gazes met, and they laughed together. Both agreed they were far too corny to be Cylons.

Bill raised himself on his elbows, and watched with great pleasure as his very own Venus took thorough and complete advantage of him. He didn't mind being the passive one, now and again- so long as Laura Roslin was the one in control. It suited her very well.

She gripped his shoulders, and increased her tempo. He rolled his hips, and met her thrust for thrust.

In their shared passion, Laura inadvertently struck Bill in the chin with his own dog tags. He never even blinked, just fisted the chain in an eager hand and drew her closer to him. She covered his mouth with her own, and mated her tongue to his. Fused, their separate bodies became one.

Release came hard and fast for them both.

Spent, they collapsed again- this time in an uncovered heap at the foot of the bed.

Pulses and respiration quieted as tender kisses were exchanged. Both the admiral and the teacher hummed with pleasure, as they cuddled together, their combined scents mingling in the heavy air of dusk.

Later, they would give each other much needed sponge baths before dressing to go out in search of food and a bit of nighttime adventure at one of the settlement's many bars. Such was often their time together on New Caprica.

But first, a well-deserved nap was not far for either party.

Knowing his lover would soon need for a bit of cover to guard against the coming drop in temperature as evening fell, Bill left Laura's side briefly, only to reach to the floor for a blanket that had been previously discarded in haste. Whipping the bit of softness around them both, he gathered her close and cradled her head upon his chest.

"It's good to see you, Laura."

She settled in, enjoying the safety of his arms around her, the beat of his heart at her ear.

William Adama had become familiar to her, and for the first time in her life she actually liked the idea of having a mate. Laura yawned lazily, as she entertained the notion of growing old in a cabin and making a life with the man that currently served as her pillow.

"It's good to see you too, Bill."

A WEEK LATER...

As she moved down the rows of students in her schoolhouse tent, Laura Roslin could not help but be reminded of her recent encounter with her lover. The sweetly sexy memory, coupled with the subject matter she was teaching; made her long for Bill even more, and served as the reason for the impish smile on her face.

She was leading an evening class of mostly female adults, attendants of her twice-weekly yoga classes.

Back before the worlds had ended, Ms. Roslin had been a regular practitioner of the discipline, and attended regular classes in a studio in Delphi. It made for a good counter balance to politics, and was something that she often credited her strong inner resolve to. And while she never considered herself a master of the art, Laura thoroughly loved introducing it to the little group she'd started since settling on New Caprica.

It served as a pleasant distraction to their less than idyllic conditions.

"That's it, everyone. Keep holding that position for another thirty seconds!"

Kara Thrace-Anders made a rude and typically Starbuck-like sound, in response to such a directive. "Easy for you to say, Madam Prez. You don't have a bum knee yelling at you to stop."

Laura stood over the young woman and frowned. Kara was so much like Bill, thinking she could get her way by feigning injury. "Work through it, soldier. I've heard it all before."

"Yeah, Honey," added Samuel T. Anders. "Quit yer' bitchin' and listen to the lady! This is the baby-making move... right, Laura?"

The teacher Roslin giggled. "Indeed."

"Then I'm out," stated an exhausted Cally Tyrol as she flopped onto her mat. "Already got one in the oven!"

Laura swiftly padded barefoot across the wooden classroom floor, over to the pregnant girl. "Oh no, Cally. Trust me, in a few months you'll be glad for this." Gently, she re-folded the former deck hand into a modified version of the yoga station. "It will also help when you give birth to Nicholas."

"Really?"

"Yep," Laura cheered and patted Cally's just-showing bump, before moving on down the row. To the group she continued, "Sex and labor go hand in hand. What's good for one, is good for the other."

"Oh yeah!" Sam agreed enthusiastically, earning him a punch to the ribs by his wife.

Laura grinned. "All of yoga is helpful. This move, however, gets the blood moving throughout the body in a particularly positive fashion. Male, or female- it doesn't matter. Eggs get stimulated to release. Sperm production increases. Basically, everything is made easier as the body's cells are allowed to reach their full potential."

"Shit," whined Tory Foster. "What is this- a sex ed class or a yoga session? Some of us don't care about making babies."

"Well, I do!" opined Anastasia Dualla.

The newly appointed lieutenant was just weeks shy of marrying Lee Adama, commander of the Pegasus, and it was a well-known fact that there was a race on between them and the Anders to be the first to give Admiral Adama his first grandchild. Thus, Dee's visits planet-side to attend Laura Roslin's yoga studio.

Also joining Dee for the visit was Ellen Tigh, eager for some diversion from her daily ship-board monotony.

"Still playing Mother Hen to all your chicks, aren't you, Laura?" chided the ever appropriately attired wife of the Galactica XO. "Guess it keeps you busy between visits from your favorite rooster."

Laura stretched her frame, placed her hands on her hips, and silently glared down at Ellen. Where the woman ever found a pink yoga outfit- after the holocaust, was beyond her. And who in the Gods names wore lip gloss and perfume to an exercise class?

 _Namaste_ ,she told herself.

"You'll all thank me later," Laura promised the group. "So let's do this again, people!"

The teacher moved back to her place at the head of the classroom, and watched as everyone, from her assistant Maya, to the elderly Mrs. Pappas, closed their eyes and moved into position as best they could.

Pleased, Laura smiled inwardly as she planned a private teaching session with Bill for his next bit of leave. If she could lead such a disparate group, then perhaps there was hope for her Husker.

"So say we all!"

"So say we all!" the room replied with dutiful vigor.

And more than one spine glowed red...

#END#

 _ **A/N #2: Admittedly, the last sentence does not follow series canon, as the attending members of the Final Five to Laura's yoga class had not been "switched on" yet. Thus, their spines would not have glowed. The visual of such a moment in the story, however, was just too fun t** **o resist writing!**_


End file.
